Something Out There
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: Just about the most adorable thing I'll ever see in a sewer. Bolivia. Ratings for minor language.


So, this just basically the scenes in the sewer, but my adding onto some of it and the end. Yaay! Bolivia, of course.

* * *

During a movie, or something, this might be the part where the hero (or average guy) confesses his love for the heroine (or beautiful girl), right before they go get themselves eaten by the monster. Unfortunately, they weren't marching off the kill the monster. They were crouched in the sewer, which stunk wildly, waiting for the monster to saunter up so they could shoot it from a distance. Also, his father was there, which could put a damper on things. Especially when he declares he has to go take a piss.

Peter forgot to edit that as well, he didn't love the heroine, which in this case, would be Olivia.

As his father got up to leave, Peter caught Olivia's eye and gave her a lopsided grin. It was the best he could do to apologize for his father's behavior. Something he's been having to do for months now. Olivia gave him a small smile and nodded. His father lumbered by him, his hip hitting Peter's shoulder. Peter jerked back, muttering something under his breath as his father pushed by. Sighing, he leaned against the stone wall, his eyes darting back and forth, waiting for the monster to jump out and kill them all.

"Well... I've been to better places," Olivia said softly, and Peter smiled.

"Don't say I never take you anywhere," Peter joked, turning so he could look at her. She had been placing something in the backpack, leaning over. Her head tilted up so she could return his stare from under her lashes. _Just about the most adorable thing I'll ever see in a sewer._

Well, she would probably be the most adorable thing he'll ever see in a sewer, regardless of what she was doing or how she looked that day. Which, he might add, was completely beautiful.

"I'll make sure to remember that when we get out of here," she promised him, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"_If_ we get out of here, sweetheart. _If_." He loved the way she wrinkled her nose at the word 'sweetheart'. Before, she would make violent sounding threats at him when he first called her sweetheart.  
And he was sure she would follow through. So, he stopped the habit. Until recently, and he doesn't know why, but the habit has resurfaced. Sometimes she'll say something, or make a face. Sometimes she doesn't do anything at all. Sometimes it's 'honey' or when he's really joking around 'baby'. But he knows 'sweetheart' is her favorite.

"I should bring you to these things more often. You're great comfort." She sat back against the stone wall, and he turned so he could face her completely.

"Oh you know you'll bring me, just because you want me alone in private, dark places." He gave a cheeky smile, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. But she was smiling. He was on a roll tonight. Which was funny, because he felt like there was a distance between them. Ever since he called Rachel the other night, she'd been almost avoiding him. When he walked into the room, she instantly became busy. Or he'd catch her watching him, but as soon as their eyes met, she'd look away quickly.

He was a genius, but this really confused him. Olivia confused him. Every time she did something, he was completely baffled. It drove him insane, and he loved it. He only hoped he had the same affect on her. So, he compared her behavior to his own, and concluded one thing: she was jealous. Jealous of her sister. It made him smug when he thought about it. And he couldn't resist asking her if it bothered her when she confronted him about calling Rachel.

"No." He was instantly brought out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"Walter!" She jumped up to a stand and he followed her move, his head snapping over to look at Walter. That damn fool was closing the gate, locking him inside with the monster!

--

"Peter! Peter, stop it!"

He ignored her as he continued shaking the gate violently. His father was seriously a mad man! He was walking into the monsters mouth! And if it doesn't eat him, the poison will get him. _Was he suicidal?!_ He was an idiot, he was disturbed, and Peter hated him. Which, of course, was why he was freaking out trying to save him.

"Stop it!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't _touch_ me, Olivia!" As soon as he snarled the sentence out, he knew it was bad. Letting his head roll, so he could cast a glare up at the ceiling, he sighed. "I'm sorry." Something was being shoved into his hands and he looked down. His grip tightened around the crowbar and he looked up at her. But she was quickly rummaging through her backpack. Fine. They'll sort this out later. It was best, considering Walter could already be dead by now.

"Just hurry."

He did as she instructed, attacking the gate. He wedged the crowbar into the corner and struggled to push it up. "Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch. If he lives through this, I'll kill him myself." He knew Olivia wasn't listening, and Walter couldn't hear his useless threat, but it helped motivate him. The crowbar slipped, and hit the stone wall with a thud that ran up his arm. "_Son of a bitch_!"

"Watch out, Peter." He felt guilty when she reached up, like she was going to nudge him aside, but her arm fell back down to her side. He dropped the crowbar to the ground and stepped back. She held her gun up to the lock and shot at it once, twice, three times.

Rushing forward, he kicked the gate open. It swung open and bounced off the wall, but he was through by the time it came back around. "C'mon, c'mon!" He reached back and grabbed Olivia's elbow, shoving her in front of him as they ran. "Stay in front of me, that thing could come from behind."

"And if it comes from the front?"

"You've got a gun, don't you?" He put a hand on her back to urge her to run faster, even though he was barely keeping up with her. Then he realized he didn't know where they were going. "Wait, wait!" She skidded to a stop, and he had to grab her to keep from crashing into her. "Shh." His grip on her shoulders tightened as he surveyed to sewer.

Faintly, he heard Walter's singing voice coming from the right tunnel. "That way," Olivia said, pointing in the direction he was looking at. He nodded and grabbed Olivia's wrist, pulling her behind him as he ran.

There was a loud roar, and Peter felt the blood from his face drain. Oh God. It was right there! Right around the corner where his father was supposed to be. "Stay close to me," he whispered to Olivia. Although it didn't really matter, he could have shouted if he was brave enough, and he didn't think his voice would crack.

He let go off her wrist as he skidded around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he saw the... _thing_! It was huge, and disturbing looking. _Looks like a fucking dinosaur!_ "Walter!" It whirled around, whacking Walter to the ground with it's tail. It roared right at Peter, taking a step closer.

_Oh God, it's gonna charge at us! It'll kill us! Kill Olivia._

He snapped his head to look at her. She was staring at the monster, her face blank with fear. Then his head snapped back to look at the monster. It was running straight towards them.

He barely thought.

He just reacted.

As the monster jumped up to pounce, Peter threw his arm out. He jumped towards Olivia, shielding her with his body as he pushed her up against the wall. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other around her back, so he could cover her. He stepped closer to her, his stomach pressed against her side. There were two shots as Peter pressed his forehead against her temple, shutting his eyes. Olivia gasped and he held her as tight as he could.

Then there was silence.

Opening his eyes, he pulled his head back quickly as she turned to look at him. "You okay?" He whispered, and she nodded her head. Stepping back, but not dropping his arms, he looked at the monster. It laid on it's side, still. He let out a breath, stepping closer to it, so he could look at Walter, pulling Olivia with him. "Are you okay?" He called to his father.

Walter was slouched on the ground, a smoking gun in his hand. "Yes... although, when I mentioned that the poison would kill me within the hour, did either of you happen to notice the time?" He looked back to the ground, slumping farther into a lay.

"We should get him back to the lab," Olivia suggested.

Suddenly Peter became aware of how close he was still holding her. "Yeah," he breathed, glancing back at the monster. "Good idea."

"Okay..." She hesitated, like waiting for him to let her go. But he didn't. "You... you okay?"

He dropped the arm around her waist, letting his other hand slide across her back as he took a step away. "I'm terrific. Best day ever."

--

She was driving. Of course, she was always driving. Well, right now, it was more like speeding. Peter understood. This was a life or death situation. Life, they get to Charlie in time and give him the monsters blood. The monsters offspring confuse him with one of their own, and die. Death, they don't get to Charlie in time, and the monster offspring burst from him like candy from a pinata. Either way, someone or thing dies. He just was rooting it was the monsters.

"Walter! Get your seat belt on!"

"Son, I was in the process of-" Olivia took a sharp turn, and Walter slid into the door, his head hitting the window. "Nevermind, I'm putting it on."

Sighing, Peter turned back around to face the road. He clutched the dashboard, his eyes glued to the road as if he was driving himself. Well, at least the survived the monster and Sewer Of Terrors. Hurray.

He glanced at Olivia, and felt his stomach lurched. Even though it was more reaction, than reason, he still was confused by the way he protected her back there. He cared about her, of course.  
It just seemed strange, considering he's never felt this way. Never wanted to protect someone like that. Never would rather die in someones place. Never feared for someones life like it was his own, while he completely forgetting his life in the process.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when his phone rang. Never taking his eyes off of the road, he fumbled to get it out. "Hello?" He sounded almost out of breath.

"Hey, Peter. It's Rachel."

"Rachel?" Oh, yeah. Rachel. Olivia's sister. He couldn't help but sneak a peek at Olivia. Her head snapped to look at him, but quickly looked back to the road to avoid, you know, crashing.

"I was just driving by the cute little Italian place and thought about you. Did you want to go out to lunch or something tomorrow?" _God, she sounded so shy and hopeful!  
_  
"Lunch?" _Way to go, Peter. Just keep repeating everything she says. You don't sound skeptical_ at all. He glanced at Olivia again. "Umm... listen, can we talk about this some other time?"

"What, are you chasing after a serial killer with my sister?"

"Kinda."

"Oh. Okay. Call me tomorrow?"

He threw his arm out and grabbed the steering wheel, just as Olivia was about to hit another car. "Geez, Olivia! Watch out! I _just_ survived getting eaten, dieing in a car crash seems a little less appealing, now." Olivia shot him a glare and he sighed. "What, Rachel? Oh yeah, call you later..." He snapped his phone shut, dropping it in the cup holder between their seats.

"Rachel?" Olivia asked, taking a sharp turn.

"Yeah." He took his eyes off the road to study her closely. She was clutching the steering wheel, her face hard. "She wants to go to lunch tomorrow."

"That's nice." He smiled widely at her. He just couldn't help it.

_Just about the most adorable thing I'll ever see speeding in a car, pretending not to be jealous._

He turned back to look at the road and corrected his thought.

_Just about the most adorable person I'll ever see._


End file.
